Total Drama Fan Favorites
'The Not-so Pleasant Reunion' "Welcome to the next season of Total Drama," Chris greeted, "Which will take place at an abandoned school." "14 fan favorites are returning." Chris grimaced. "Sadly, they are not my favorites. Challenges from other seasons will be returning. Not everyday, but almost every single day." "How original," Chef said, mocking Chris. Chris threw up his arms. "Find out this time on Total! Drama! Fan Favorites!" "Here comes our first contestant, Noah!" Chris shouted, throwing up his arms in defeat. "What's with the temper tantrum?" Noah asked. Chris replied, "Shut up, villain." "Villain? Real mature." Noah rolled his eyes. "You're worse than Eva," Chris insulted. "Thank you," Noah thanked, sarcastically. "I'm not the one who likes Katie!" Chris shot back. Even if he did, he would not admit it. That girl was just way too annoying for her own good. She has a high pitch, squeaky voice. She will never shut up. Her and Sadie make the annoying wonder twins. They always make this weird sound out of their mouth, screaming almost. How can anyone even tolerate them? Katie was the skinny one, not the fat one. Noah rubbed his eye. "I do not like Katie! She's really annoying! Why would you ever think that, McLean? You're a sick old man. How old are you again? Like, ninety-seven? Eighty-four? One-Hundred and seven? Huh?! Answer me! Okay?" "Shut up," Chris muttered in defeat. Noah smirked. "Sick of me? Already? Aww... the fun was just getting started." "Our next contestant is... DAWN!" Chris scoffed. "Greetings," Dawn greeted. "Ew." Chris gave her a disgusted look. "Chris, your aura is black," Dawn reminded him. She then got into a meditating posistion. She needed the million, but she would never say that. Not ever. It's rude. Plus, like she could ever have a chance at the million. Right? RIGHT?! Still, it could never hurt to try, however pathetic it may seem. Dawn was very, very intelligent. Her intelligence might even match the likes of Noah. And Noah has been proved the smartest person on the show. Well, one of them. Mostly because all he does is read books! Dawn slapped herself. That was a very rude and unladylike thing to think. "Yeah, to match his heart!" Noah exclaimed. "You are so funny." Dawn giggled. It may be rude, but Dawn can be rude to Chris. Think of all the bad things he had done! Like, turn Ezekiel feral or turning Dakota into a mutant. He almost killed a lot of people on the show. Except, he managed not to. How, though, we may never know. Chris is the worst host of all time, only being challenged by Jeff Probst. Although, Chris makes Jeff look like an angel. Chris is more evil than Heather and Alejandro combined. Gee, that's a scary combination. They are so alike in personality, it's not even funny, though. Okay, maybe Heather has a heart, but Alejandro, Scott, and Courtney do not. Dawn hoped that none of those three were in this season. I mean, they get mixed reviews, mostly. "Flirting with HIM, huh, Dawn?" Chris glared. "That is incorrect," Dawn reassured. She is not looking for a boyfriend on her time on the show, let alone NOAH. That's rude, but he is so cynical and sarcastic, he may be even more cynical and sarcastic than the likes of Duncan! Another personn she does not want on the show. At least one of them is probably going to be on the show, they all bring ratings. That's all Chris ever cared about. Wait, the fans pick, not Chris! That means Scott won't be here! Yay! Dawn hated Scott and she would tell him that to his face, too. He is carefree. He's a jerk. A ruthless jerk. She will never forgive him. Not after what he did to her and the other competitors in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. He's worse than any other antagonist. "You annoy me," Chris said rudely. "That is rude," Dawn replied. She cannot tolerate rudeness. Although, that is Chris' middle name, after all. She could not tolerate Chris, either. Sadistic dumb hosts. Dawn's least favorite person on the show was either Chris or Scott. Both have deeply caused damage on people on the show. Her friend, Dakota may never be normal again. What if her other friend, Zoey stays Commando forever? Or, even though she doesn't know him, Ezekiel stays feral forever? She may not know him, but she DOES care for Ezekiel, like all the other competitors on Total Drama. The next contestant arrives, wearing her usual girly attire. She was blonde, like Dawn, except her hair was a different shade. Darker, even. It is not Lindsay, but, "Dakota!" "Heyyy Dakota fans." Dakota grins. She had misplaced her sunglasses. "Ughhh, it's too bright! Anyways, I requested my daddy to pay for treatment for Ezekiel and I. So all the damage that Chris has caused on us has been fixed. I do care about Ezekiel. He did not deserve what happened to him, even if he was annoying in Total Drama Island! Chris just loves the ratings, he doesn't care who he hurts. And no, Scott didn't even deserve what happened. Last season, he was the first person my daddy managed to get out of that suit! You might hate him, but I let go of my hatred for him. He doesn't deserve all this crap you're putting him through. You know, what he did in ROTI was in the past! Live in the future. Let what happened then be forgiven. If he does the same thing this season, I'll understand your hatred for him. But right now, please try to let your hatred for him lessen. You can dislike him, you don't have to like him, but do not hate him, I am bergging on my knees for you to be civil torwards Scott. He can be nice. "Nice," Chris said. "So... where's Sam at? I haven't seen him since before All-Stars began. When I was still a toxicated mutant. I got smarter, too! Hopefully I'm not as annoying as last season. I want to be nice. I miss Sam, though. I really want to see Sam. I'm just soo in love with him, I miss him so much. He's just really nice. And I have been getting nicer, too! At least, I think. I'm soo ready to see him again. Maybe he'll transfer to my school! Can I call him? I don't have his number, can you give me it, McLean? Please?" Dakota questioned, going on and on and on. She probably got really annoying. "He'll probably be here... but not as a contestant!" Chris smirked. Dakota looked at her palm, placing a very sad face on her mouth. She wanted him there, so badly! That's the main reason she came back, was to see her little Sam. Samuel was in love with her, too, even asking for fashion advice from her. Probably to impress her. She wants to impress him, too. He was the sweetest guy she knew, despite their way different personalities. She couldn't help her feelings for Samuel. He couldn't either. "This will not do! I am calling Daddy!" Dakota whipped out her cellular phone and started dialing the number. "Dang it, Chris! You just had to pick a place with not cell phone service, didn't you? YOU ARE NOT FUNNY, JERK! LET ME SEE YOUR PHONE! LET ME USE IT, MCLEAN! NOW! Why Chris?!" "Lightning!" Lightning exclaimed, "Sha-Lightning is in it to win it!" "You won't win," Chris explained. "Sha-why not?!" Lightning demanded. "You made it to a finale, a major target, dude," Chris told him. "I'm too precious to be targeted," Lightning reassured himself, grinning. "Sure..." Chris said, sarcastically. "It's true!" Lightning made a fist. "Not really..." Chris scoffed. Lightning accidentally knocked Chris out, "Oops... I did it again." Chef tried to wake Chris up. No luck. He was elated, so he smiled. "Since clumsy boy knocked pretty boy out, I will be your host from now on. Up next, the jock that sucks at sports." "Haha... Lindsay and I just had the time of our lives. Oh my beautiful Lindsay. How I miss her. How I love her..." He was leaning down too far and fell on his face. "That.... was.... AWESOME!" "Clumsy boy, you been replaced," Chef reassured Lightning. "Where's Lindsay?" Tyler asks. "Who's Lindsay?" Chef counter-asked. "What do you mean, "who's Lindsay"?" Tyler was annoyed. "She's my girlfriend!" "Surfer chick!" Chef exclaimed, dodging Tyler. "Hey guys!" Bridgette smiled. "Bridge! Where's Linds?!" Tyler questioned. "Oh, you mean Lindsay? I don't have a clue. Sorry, Tyler," Bridgette replied in a polite tone. "Sorry... about that incident in the Yukon, Bridgette," Noah apologized. "I'm so over it!" Bridgette smiled. "I'm also sorry Ale-eel-dro screwed you over, too,"Noah joked. "Don't talk about him," Bridgette said, in a suprisingly cold tone. "Sorry about that, and it wasn't your fault that happened, either. He was trying to weasel up to every girl since day 1." "Okay?" "Again, I'm soo sorry!" Bridgette brushed her hair back. "Don't even say it," Scott says, coldly. "Dirt boy," Chef say, blearily. "I warned you!" Scott lunged at Chef, ready to take him down. He's either overwhelmed by hatred or hadn't changed a bit. Dawn and Bridgette held them back. Scott immediately gritted his teeth with the not-so pleasant reunion with the moon child. "Oh great, you again." Scott glared. "Scott." Dawn said. "Dawn." Scott replied. "I dislike you. How are you even a fan favorite?" Dawn glared. "Good. Because I hate you. A lot. I don't regret anything I did to you or those other losers. You're all lame competitors. I played the game right. You didn't. Get over it," Scott finished. "Goth girl or loner or whatever you guys call her nowadays. I don't care. She's stupid. HOW DO YOU LIKE HER?! HOW IS SHE POPULAR?!" Chef said. "Great. Where's Chris? In jail, In hope?" Gwen asked. "Knocked out," Chef answered. Gwen bumped her hand on the ground. She was very happy, actually revealing a huge smile that looked like a grimace. "Even better." She laughed. "Gwwen!" Bridgette sang, smiling. "Bridgette!" They embrace. "Gwen is back," Dakota said. They never really were on good terms. It got even even wworse when Dakota threw her out of the way like she was crap in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. "Hi, Dakota," Gwen replied. "How many people are we waiting on?" Gwen questioned. "Six." Chef replied. "Multiple Personality Disorder guy." "Is that really my only distinctive quality?" Mike asked. "Yup," Scott mocked. "Shut up!" Mike screeched. "Wanna fight?!" Scott asked. "Yes!" Mike rang back. "Great!" Scott smirked. "Let's start!" They lunged at each other. Dawn and Bridgette broke them up. "Sorry Dawn! Scott was picking a fight with me!" Mike lied. "I'm so sure." Dawn blared. "Dumb chick," Chef greeted. "Hiii guys," Lindsay greeted. "Lindsay!" Tyler shouted, happy to find his loved one at long last "Tyler!" They embrace. "Hooray! Hannah is not here!" Lindsay exclaimed, happily, throwing up her arms. "She'll probably be here. She never actually leaves," Gwen notified. "NO!" Lindsay screamed. "Well, wanna make out, Tyler?" They do. "Geek boy!" "Heyy Gwen." Cody winks. Gwen slaps him. "Playing hard to get, I see?" Cody winks. Gwen smacks him. "Now that you and Duncan broke up... think we could give us a chance?" Cody winks. Gwen kicks him. "Okay, Okay, Ow!" Cody yelps. "Hiii, Candy!" Lindsay smiles. "Hey Linds. I'm not going to flirt with you, you're taken." He smiles. "Annoying chick." "Excuse me?!" Heather screamed. "Does somebody miss Alejandro?" Lindsay asks. "Did somebody actually get an IQ point?" Heather mocks. "What is IQ?" Lindsay asks. "Gwen! Looking ratchet. as always!" Heather grins. She hates her. Gwen hates her, too. They both hate each other. Neither have a chance at a friendship together. "Thanks, go to hell." Gwen eyes her carefully. Heather adjusts her ponytail carefully. Did she just hear that? She was angry now. She didn't know if the was Gwen, "What was that?" "Go to hell," Gwen repeats. "You are so going down!" Heather screams. "Cadet dude." "Hey guys!" Brick smiles. "Brick!" Mike grins. "Mike!" They bumps fists. "So what are we doing?" Brick asks. "Waiting," Dawn replies. "For who?" Brick asks. "One more contestant," says Chef. "Is it Jo? Zoey? Cameron?!" Brick questions. "It is about to be revealed," Dawn answers. "Jersey Shore Reject!" "Yo! The only amazing person in this group of losers has arrived!" Anne Maria shouts. "You are not cool," Heather states. "You! Are! Going! Down!" Anne Maria slaps her. "You've been punished enough," Anne Maria says, stopping. "Hi!" Brick greets. "Ew!" Anne Maria slaps him. "Okay, so, that's it then?" Anne Maria asks. (Confessional) Gwen: Well, at least Bridgette, Cody, and Lindsay are here. Otherwise this show would be unbearable. Heather: I may have gotten my money from World Tour, you can never be too rich, right? Lindsay: It's sooo great to be back! And Tyler is here! Hooray! Bridgette: I miss Geoff. At least I won't be distracted, though, and I can win the million. Cody: Finally, I'm away from Sierra! This gives me a chance to get with Gwen! No Trent, No Duncan, NO CAMERON! Tyler: I was totally waiting for-'' '(Cameron falls on head) Ow!' Noah: '(reads book)' ''Just eliminate me already. Lightning: (throws punch) Jo can't beat me now! Scott: Haha, Dawn is SO gone first. Mike: Scott is dead. Brick: Maybe, just maybe, I can win Jo's heart AND the million. Anne Maria: (Sprays hair spray) Just give me my million already. Dawn: It is uncertain if I will win or not. Dakota: (smiles) ''I'm in it to win it!'' (END) "I'm finally concious. Alright, team 1 is Gwen, Heather, Lindsay, Bridgette, Cody, Tyler, and Noah. You are the Venomous Veterans. Team 2 is The Nosy Newbies: Lightning, Scott, Mike, Dakota, Anne Maria, Brick, and Dawn," Chris announces. "Today is special. So today's challenge is unique! A QUIZ! If you answer correctly, you get to choose someone to be out. If you answer incorrectly, you are out. Go up to the podium with your name on it." Everyone does as told. "First question: What is DJ's full name?" "Devon Joseph!" Noah takes out Lightning. "Who is Heather's love interest?" "Alejandro." Dawn takes out Noah. "Who is Katie's BFF?" "Beth." Heather answers incorrectly. "Sadie!" Lindsay takes out Brick. "Who is dating Dakota?" "Brick." Anne answers incorrectly. "Cody's last name?" "Anderson!" Dawn takes out said male. "Bridgette's boyfriend?" "Geoff!" Gwen takes out Dakota. "Sierra's favorite personality?" "Svetlana." Dawn takes out Gwen. "Trent's favorite number?" "9!" Bridgette takes out Mike. "Highest ranking member from ROTI?" "Zoey!" Scott takes out Tyler. "Eva's worst enemy?" "Bridgette!" Lindsay takes out Scott. "Name all of the villains and you win." "Heather, Justin, Courtney, Alejandro, Scott, and Mal." DAWN WINS. (Confessional) Heather: I know I'm voting for. (END) "If you do not recieve a marshmallow, you must immediately walk the carpet of shame and take the bus of losers. And you can't come back. EVER! The first marshmallow goes to... Bridgette. Cody. Tyler. Gwen. The next name I'm going to call... ... .. . Noah! The final marshmallow of the night goes to.... ...... ...... ..... .... ... .. . LINDSAY!!!!" Chris finishes. "Me?!" Heather screams. Chef throws Heather in the bus of shame. "That's a wrap. One of my personal favorite contestants was eliminated. Also a huge fan favorite. Entertaining. Tune in next time to find out what will happen next on TOTAL! DRAMA! FAN FAVORITES! (End) Votes: Bridgette: Heather Cody: Noah Gwen: Heather Heather: Lindsay Lindsay: Heather Noah: Lindsay Tyler: Heather Noah - 1 Lindsay - 2 Heather - 4 All Credits For The Table Goes To "Our Total Drama Roleplay". Category:Fanfictions Category:Incomplete